


You = I

by Marie_Matthews



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All the members are college friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby & spoiled Kihyun, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Joohyuk mention, M/M, Mature Hyunwoo, My best friend encouraged me to participate, One Shot, Period of Final Exams, Probably sounds weird in some parts for my english, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YooMin mention, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Matthews/pseuds/Marie_Matthews
Summary: "Loving you, missing you and thinking all day in you... let's spend this week of final exams together."• Card A •↳ Prompt: Tooth - Rotting Fluff.-| #ShowKi_Master_Bingo_Challenge





	You = I

**Author's Note:**

> Anways thanks to my dear friend Mr. Lee —who encourage me to participate— I'm doing this and he chose "Tooth - Rotting Fluff" to complicate my life lol but... I think it's cute (?) and sorry if my english sound weird kk  
> Funny thing that I haven't come in one year and forget how to used this site lol 
> 
>  
> 
> Mood Songs:  
> ✧ Give It 2 u | GLAM.  
> ✧ You(=I) | Bolbbalgan4.

* * *

* * *

 

**You = I**

 

 

**[06:00 a.m]**

It was one of those mornings, where it was so cold outside that you didn't want to get out of bed… It was certainly a difficult task but it is even more when you have someone next to you.

Son Hyunwoo stretched out his arm to reach for his cell phone, he turned off the alarm and smiled sleepily as he felt his boyfriend snuggle into his chest. Thin naked legs tangled with his dressed in pajama pants, and a growl escaped his lips as he clung tightly to the naked torso of the ravenette.

**「** _He didn't want to be abandoned_. **」**

"Good morning." He kissed his crown enjoying the subtle moans that escaped from his tiny lips. Kihyun was exhausted after a long night of study and the older just wanted for him to sleep for another hour until he come back. "Kihyun-ah..."

"No." Acting like a child, whined knowing what was coming.

Hyunwoo laughed but was not fooled.

**「** _This happened every morning_. **」**

Son spread caresses on his lower back and pulled the shirt down to cover a little more his pale thighs. He sang under his breath for the youngest to lower his guard, they hugged each other tightly and rolled to facilitate the eldest's escape. With skill and practice, he managed to slip away from the bed they had shared for a year and a half; before leaving he made sure to tuck his adorable hamster and kiss his lips to release an unapologetic apology, after all, the brunette enjoyed how spoiled his partner could become in icy mornings like today.

Yoo Kihyun rolled up, pulling the edges of the blanket to keep some warmth now that his bear was getting ready to go jogging and do his morning exercise routine with his best friend Shin Hoseok. Secretly Yoo cursed his Wonho hyung for stealing his boyfriend so early in the morning but he could not complain either, the older one likes to have a healthy life and Hyunwoo affirmed that he could concentrate better in the first hours of class after a little physical activity.

Kihyun hugged his boyfriend's pillow, inhaling the scent that enveloped the fluffy surface and relaxing his senses... He must be strong. He didn't want to look over his back, the noise of the clothes falling to the floor was too tempting and the image of Son in sports clothes could give him a heart attack. Biting the inside of his cheek and sinking his face into the soft surface, he turned a deaf ear to the sound of the sports soles moving away from his side.

When the door to his apartment closed, Kihyun sighed: in the end he was alone.

_< < One hour, sleep for another hour would be fine ... >>_

 

**[07:09 a.m]**

Kihyun stirred in his sheets, removing the blankets one by one —like shreds of an onion— until a shiver ran through his body when the cold of the room slipped into his bones. Sleepy, he look around for some pants to cover his legs and took what came to his hands first: some jeans several sizes above his. Without question, he put them on and lifted the excess material so that his striped stockings —white and light blue— could be seen.

Sounds in the kitchen caught her attention, by sheer instinct she moved in that direction knowing that her boyfriend had already returned home. Closing his eyes and going straight, the younger released a childish **'** Ow **'** when his face collided  —purposely— with his lover's back. The black-haired boy's laughter put a smile on Kihyun's lips and he would have hugged his back if he had not had to keep his pants in place.

"Good morning, baby." Greeted the eldest only to get a sleepy **'** Hum **'**   from the other, who seemed ready to go back to sleep against the back of the taller. "Breakfast is almost ready, go to wash until you finish serving."

Malicious and obviously in a playful way, Yoo let out a firm **'** No **'** and made a pout with his lips. Now that they were apart, Hyunwoo saw his delicate body lean a couple of degrees forward to let his peach lips glisten. Son have never noticed much of the couple complexes that bothered most of the people, so he did not think twice and placed a tender kiss on the redhead's mouth.

"Happy?"

"Ne~" Childish but extremely happy, he excused himself from the kitchen and let his boyfriend take care of breakfast for that morning while he went to get ready for his classes.

Since they decided to move together —or even when Yoo stayed to sleep— they always took turns for preparing meals. It was not something spoken, arranged or that should be followed step by step; here it mattered the intention of his partner, to cover the busy days of the other and lighten the burdens in his shoulders.

**「** _Basically, they looked after the other's back and stomachs_. **」**

By seven fifteen, they were both giving the last bite to the breakfast prepared by Hyunwoo. Fluffy and delicious pancakes and hot chocolate for Kihyun while the older opted for a classic coffee with toast.

"You have class at seven thirty, right?" Son asked when he saw the clock on his wrist. These last weeks and with the exams showing up, some teachers put together a kind of extra class to deal with doubts or review readings that would help their students. "Do you want me to take you to classes?"

"But today your classes start later." He picked up the used cups and plates trying to hide his discontent. Kihyun was upset that they would not walk around the campus together as they did every morning.

"Don't worry, I'll find something to do until my class starts."

Son was about to rise from his place, when the redhead intercepted him.

"I'll be fine. I can go alone, hyung." He crossed his arms to make his decision more firm; pity that this was not effective, after all Hyunwoo could only see him with eyes full of adoration. "Besides, you still have not taken a bath."

"That-" He didn't let his lover finish and interrupted, raising his tone a little:

"And I will **not** let you leave like that with this climate. I don't want you to get sick, hyung..."

Hyunwoo couldn't argue with him, not when he looked so adorable. Completely surrendered, he had no choice but to hug his delicate hips to draw him closer. The older look into his eyes and arranged a couple of his reddish locks, looking for a mutual agreement:

"Fine…" He accepted with apprehension but the discussion was not finished, he had only one condition. "But, you will let at least Jooheon and Minhyuk go with you, okay?"

" Hyung!" Kihyun hit his broad shoulders weakly, more like a tantrum than real anger "I'm not a baby…"

"I know, I know but I don't want anyone to steal my cute little boyfriend~"

"Tsch." That sound of his tongue amused Son, the frustration with an adorable pout were too precious to miss it.

Muttering a clear **'** Deal **'** Kihyun accepted his reward. Their mouths joined and they were carried away by love for a few moments: Hyunwoo's hands played with the edge of his jeans —now dark and of correct size— while those of Kihyun were entangled in his neck. The tip of those pale fingers played with the short black hair of the taller and the younger let out a sigh of genuine happiness against his lips.

"I love you, Kihyunnie." He whispered to set him free. Yoo still had to prepare a couple of his folders and textbooks, in the meanwhile Hyunwoo would write to his friends and ask them to accompany the redhead to his first class.

Son offered to finish cleaning, since he had free time to kill. Opening the tap and filling his big hands with spume, he felt a pull on his black shirt that made him act as usual: Hyunwoo leaned down so he could have his kiss goodbye and with one last look at his small boyfriend he wish him good luck in his day.

 

**[12:47 p.m]**

Usually by lunchtime, everyone would be together.

The couple —Showki, nicknamed by his friends— had managed to form a nice group of friends; curious if you consider that none of them attended the same department or chose a career that shared classes with any of the names of their personal circle.

"Will hyung come?"

Kihyun was walking with two of his friends, Minhyuk and Jooheon.

"I don't know, he hasn't responded." He said with his head down. No matter how much Kihyun checked his cell phone, no new notification arrived. "Maybe he has signal?"

By this time Hyunwoo would have already gone through his class, to pick him up and take him to lunch as usual but this time he didn't arrive. Yoo didn't dare to bombard him with messages or try to call the older; as was his case, many teachers chose to have a more flexible schedule —extra hours— now that the final exam period was about to begin.

"Why don't we go check? The economy department is not far away." Minhyuk offered, seeing that there was not much distance between the building and their current passion.

Maybe that was Kihyun's fault; because they didn't know where to go yet, Kihyun's subconscious influenced his steps and dragged the couple right where he wanted to go.

"What about the others? Wonho-hyung, Hyungwon-ah or Changkyunie?"

"Changkyunie is in one of his revision classes, he told me that it wouldn't end for at least another forty minutes and that we should get ahead of ourselves." Jooheon replied to his boyfriend, interlacing his fingers and checking his cell phone to add extra information: " Wonho-hyung is reserving a table in the usual place..."

"…and Hyungwon just replied me that he was already coming out of his lessons." Kihyun added, putting his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

Having located each of his friends, the trio climbed the stairs to reach the floor where Hyunwoo's classes were held for that morning. Kihyun remembered the way but his quick walk diminished when he saw how the room was full of students.

"Oh, it seems that Shownu-hyung will not have lunch with us today..."

Jooheon's decayed voice was no match for the disappointment that filled Kihyun's heart. Hidden by the long sleeves of his sweater, he played with the tips of his fingers to calm his nerves... It had been a couple of heavy hours for him, between the problems that his teacher was putting and the feeling that he didn't understand the lessons, Kihyun was about to faint from stress.

**「** _And he just wanted to hide in his boyfriend's arms_. **」**

"Wah, hyung is really amazing…" Minhyuk praised when he saw how the slides alternated between complex graphics, numbers and definitions difficult to grasp at first read.

Hearing that from his friend made a click on Yoo, Hyunwoo was also struggling even if he didn't look like it and the older prefers to hid the stress behind his stoic face. The tears stopped before going down his face:

_< < It is not time to be a weeping baby, Yoo Kihyun. >>_

He said that to himself, and was convinced that he had to leave before they began to attract attention. Kihyun calmed his heart and pushed away the sadness to remain strong, he wasn't defeated. He sighed deeply to continue forward as if nothing had happened inside him.

"Shall we go?" He smile at the couple and leave a little distance between their bodies, before continuing on his way he took one last glance over his shoulder.

Magically his eyes connected with the person he was so longing for. From his seat, Hyunwoo would smile openly and keep looking at his boyfriend... Kihyun knew that his cheeks were flushed the moment he read his lips:

**_Love you_ ** _._

Kihyun was somewhat embarrassed but still didn't stop, formed two hearts with the tips of his fingers before kissing them and extending them forward. An instant later, the redhead ran out of the place when the ravenette pretended to catch his kisses and hearts to keep it in the left pocket —the one that was on top of his own heart— of his leather jacket.

**「** _Yup, a couple of fools in love_. **」**

 

**[06:20 p.m]**

Yoo had his brain burned and his eyes were heavy; right now the idea of studying last night didn't sound so great. True, he managed to reach a couple of chapters and reinforce some complicated definitions but he never thought that his body would spend such a bill for only sleep three hours in the morning. He had filled his stomach with delicious hot and homemade food —courtesy of a small place that Jooheon used to take them to celebrate— but now that all his energies had vanished... Kihyun was on the verge of tears.

_< < I want to go home, Hyunwonnie! >>_

"Kihyun!" He recognized the voice of his desk partner, Yoongi, but didn't bother turning now that his head had found a comfortable way to merge with his desk. "Kihyun, someone is looking for you!"

Yoo raised his hand, in sign that he had listened, although he did nothing to move. They still had ten free minutes and no one would interrupt his rest, not even the annoying bustle of the girls in his class... They were noisy when they saw some photo of their favorite Idols but, ¿what was the drama now?

"Hey, I brought you something." Said a husky voice that quickened his heartbeat.

His back straightened at a perfect ninety degree angle and his face turned to meet Hyunwoo. The boy was holding a glass of steaming coffee and a vanilla muffin, just what the redhead needed. Not knowing what to say, Kihyun accepted the presents and watched the older contain his laughter; before he could ask, Son's fingers removed a sticky note that had stuck in one of the freckled cheeks of the shorter one.

"What-?"

"Thought you would need it" he cut and approached to say something under his breath that only remained between the two "I just needed to see you..."

That whispered ruffled Yoo's skin and he felt his cheeks take color. Kihyun was so tempted to try his lips, to kiss him at that very moment but he knew that they weren't alone and that doing something like that would only attract too much attention, even from the unwanted...

**「** _So he had to restrain himself_. **」**

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'm not sure what time I'll finish..."

"You can always write and you know I'll come as fast as I can." the taller said shrugging.

"I know." Hyunwoo had always been there for him when he needed it, but after watching him study so hard he could not ask for something so selfish and childish so easily. "But I'll be fine, Yoongi can come with me, right?"

The boy had kindly given his seat to Son, so now he was standing next to his desk —acting like a wall— to give some privacy to the couple of the crazy girls in the room. Min Yoongi knew the secret of those two, and as a loyal friend of the redhead he did not deny him the requested favor.

"No problems, I planned to visit Namjoon tonight anyway."

Listening to that, it is only for him to retire from his place. The brunette said goodbye to the friends and refrained from kissing his boyfriend, he didn't even seem capable of kissing his cheek without committing a slip until it ended up on his lips. Hyunwoo picked up his backpack and with one hand in his pockets, left the room taking with him the sigh of a couple girls.

"So, are we leaving together today?"

"Visit Namjoon?" Yoo wanted to laugh at the bad joke, but he took a bite of the spongy sweet bread and continued: "Do not you mean visit Ji-?"

"Shut up." Accomplices in the other's love secrets, Kihyun offered a bite of his muffin to Min although he refused, Yoongi accepted a sip of his coffee.

The other boy concentrated on solving an exercise that had pending while Kihyun enjoyed his refreshment to regain his energy, he still had a couple of hours in row locked in this classroom and needed to be awake to take good notes.

**「** _Two hours to be precious_. **」**

Savoring the sweet combination, from the corner of his eye he caught the screen of his cell phone lighting up. Yoo wiped the crumbs from his fingertips and picked up the device to open the new message:

**_Good luck in your last class, Kihyun-ah._ **

**_I love you._ **

_< < Oh god, ¡Hyunwoo-ah! >>_

The redhead was about to melt because of the sweet gesture, Kihyun wanted to scream of love but it was not the moment; he bit his lower lip and unfortunately couldn't answer the message, the teacher had already returned to the front of the room. He sank into his seat, thinking for his inside:

_< < I want to go home... >>_

 

**[09:03 p.m]**

Taking a hot bath helped to relax the muscles, especially when you went through a period of overwhelming responsibilities: exams, final projects, reports and some other thing. Hyunwoo was taking a step out of the bathroom —wearing old sports pants at the hip and a towel around his neck to dry his wet hair— when the door of the house opened.

Hyunwoo went to greet his lover but he threw his backpack to the ground and ran towards him. Kihyun buried his face in his chest, rubbing his freckled cheeks into the wet skin of the older one and whimpering to get attention. Standing on tiptoe, he try to get closer to his neck to inhale the masculine fragrance that he loved so much.

"What are you doing, Kihyunnie?" He laughed but hugged his tinny body.

"Recharging batteries ~

"It was a hard day? Very tired, baby?" Full of affection, Son combed his hair while his lips were pressed against his pale  forehead. "Why don't you take a bath while I prepare dinner?"

"But you made breakfast this morning." The shorter whimper and purposely drop his body to be supported by the strong arms of Hyunwoo.

Kihyun was cuddly and wanted Hyunwoo's attention.

"Don't worry, love. I will not do anything complicated, either." Son couldn't contain his laughter at how tender the redhead looked. He removed a pair of hair from his forehead and spoke in a calm voice: "Take a bath. all right? Relax, the day already finish and you deserve a good rest Kihyun-ah."

"But..." The pout that made the smaller was quiet for a tender kiss that lasted a few minutes. Hyunwoo says goodbye with a last kiss on the tip of her nose, just above a couple of his freckles, and tapped his ass twice encouraging Kihyun to take a shower.

**「** _But Son didn't manage to leave the place..._ **」**

"Kihyun?"

"Let's take a bath together~"

"I just took one." He said although he was sure that this detail was captured by his spoiled boyfriend.

"Hyunwonnie~"

Kihyun didn't give in, his small hands clung to the edges of the towel on his boyfriend's neck. Smiling playfully, he pulled and walked back to head to the bathroom. At this time Hyunwoo could only laugh softly, follow him and take Yoo's delicate hips to enter the room once again...

**「** _Only this time, I had a company_. **」**

 

**[10:56 p.m]**

Son Hyunwoo was alone in the living room. With the low lights and his black frame glasses, the boy finished one of his reports for his next class; It was one of his final works and he still had some details to correct. He moved his neck-to relieve the tensions in his body-and stretched his arms to settle on the sofa...

If he was fully honest, he just wanted to go to his bed. Hyunwoo was eager to get inside the warm blankets and embrace the body of his little boyfriend, tangle their legs together and warm their bodies to the temperature of the other; kiss his neck while his eyes stayed closed and watch over his dreams until he heard those adorable sounds that the redhead made between dreams.

**「** _But he can't_. **」**

It had already been a real luxury for Son to be able to share a dinner together. That night they ate something prepared by the brunette and talked a little about what happened that day; they cleaned the table to wash and dry side by side. Hyunwoo had to drag —between hugs and kisses— his lover to his room, there they had a harmless discussion since Yoo refused to sleep on their own.

**「** _And as you imagine..._ **」**

Just as a child of four or five years, Son had to lie down with his partner and wait for him to fall into the dream world before being able to return to his computer. The image of the redhead sleeping, his long eyelashes and parted lips...

"Hyung... " A raspy voice spoke over his shoulder. As he looked, the shorter one was standing behind him; covered in a his teddy blankets and scrubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing here, baby?" He extended his hand to come and he obeyed, the taller guided him until he was face to face and asked again "What happens? A bad dream or-?"

"You weren't there." He replied simply.

"I'm sorry, but I still can't go to bed Kihyun-ah..."

Yoo watched the computer and the open window, even asleep was aware that his boyfriend had a pending issue. He nodded at his words and just when Hyunwoo thought he would go back to bed, the younger took him by surprise.

Kihyun was not willing to give in but he didn't want to be a nuisance either, so he did something that would keep both parties happy. The big blanket he was carrying was big enough to cover both of them, without asking for permission he took a seat in her boyfriend's lap; sitting astride and facing each other, the younger brushed his lips with Hyunwoo's —so short and fast that did not get to notice it— by accident. Moved until he was comfortable and muttering a good night, Kihyun bent over the dark haired man's chest to continue with his sweet dreams

**「** _And Shownu?_ **」**

The ravenette was speechless but with his heart melted by his adorable hamster. Accomplice of his boyfriend, Hyunwoo hugged his body to attract him closer; he also made sure that his tinny body was covered by the blanket and with care — to not disturb his dreams— reached his computer.

"I will finish this fast so we can go to bed together, okay?"

For a half hour Kihyun clung to his boyfriend like a koala; his delicate hands did not let go of the older boy's black shirt and his legs clung to his waist. Hyunwoo from time to time cradled the nape of his lover, sinking his fingers into his reddish hair while writing down something that should change the next day. The taller didn't give a last reading to the document, he simply saved the changes and let the machine automatically turn off. Son picked up his boyfriend and  went to their room to go to bed; he put on his pajamas and gave one last kiss to that soft lips before pronouncing a sweet:

"Good night, Kihyun-ah... Love you."

**「** _By midnight, both were in the arms of Morpheus_. **」**

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? I actually had to search "Tooth - Rotting Fluff" because I was not sure what exactly did it mean... but I think I did it well (?) Hope I met the expectations kkk and that you have fun reading this~
> 
> Something I forgot to said this was this are「author's comments」that I use when I write in Spanish.


End file.
